For the young and old, balance is a critical element of stability.
Without balance one is more likely to fall, or to require balance aids such as canes, wheelchairs, or walkers. Even those with good balance may wish to practice to improve their balance to improve their performance in sports.
Balance is a complex skill because of its many parts. One's sense of balance is formed from the combination of multiple portions of the human body, from the inner ear to the sense of touch in the feet. Muscle strength and coordination also play a role, as one must be able to make the corrections necessary to compensate.
Without balance, one's ability to move is compromised, which affects independence. Thus, being able to practice and develop balance is critical to securing and maintaining independence.
What is needed is a portable balance practice device for users of all ages and sizes.